


Goodbye, My Love

by MidnightStarShip



Series: Allanon Short Stories [3]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarShip/pseuds/MidnightStarShip
Summary: Allanon buries Pyria.





	Goodbye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this here because the show cheated us of this scene.

Allanon slowly sat up on the edge of the druid table. He ran his hand over his side where the wound from the demon used to be. A thin scar was the only thing to remind him that the Fury had injured him. He gripped the side of the table as a feeling of rage raced through him. The Fury had killed her. Pyria was dead.

His teeth were clamped so hard together that he wondered if they could just shatter. He couldn’t save her. He had let her down, abandoned her, and now he’d let her die. He could hear her screams echoing in his ears as the demon ripped her apart.

Someone was screaming. It took him a moment to realize that it was him. He jumped to his feet and drove his fist into the wall in front of him. “You should have let me die! At least I could still be with her.” He shouted at the wall. He wasn’t even sure who he was talking to. There was no one to left to blame. Everything that had happened to Pyria was his fault. Bremen was right. He should have never loved her. His love for her had cursed her. Cursed her to living a life alone, believing that he’d abandoned her.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to find the strength, but he made his way out of the cave and up the path. The least she deserved was a proper burial. He felt a lump building up in his throat making it nearly impossible to breathe. He’d seen death more times that he could count, but this was different. He didn’t want to remember her like this. He reached the cliff they’d been standing on when the Fury arrived and saw her lying at the edge.

“Oh….oh god.” His hand clamped down over his mouth and strangled sob escaped his throat. The Fury had torn her apart. The woman that he loved was nearly unrecognizable. He looked up to the horizon trying to steady himself, as tears flowed down his face. He didn’t want to see her this way, but he owed her this much.

He stretched his hands out and mumbled a spell under his breath. The ground beneath her body recessed into the ground, creating a small grave. He could feel the skin beneath is gloves burning from the use of earth magic, but it was a dull ache compared to the stabbing pain in his chest.

He walked up to the grave and dropped to his knees beside it. “I’m so sorry, Pyria.” He sobbed. He reached down and took her hand. “I loved you. I know I said it enough, but I loved you so much.” He wiped the tears from his eyes trying to compose himself. “And I know I failed you in every way.” He gasped as another sob wracked his body. “It isn’t fair. You didn’t deserve this.”

He lay down on his side, still clinging to her hand. He didn’t want to let go of her, even if he knew that she was gone and never coming back to him. He lay there until darkness fell before he slowly pulled himself back up to his knees. He slipped his glove off and slowly untied the purple ribbon from his wrist. It was the piece of their love he’d been carrying with him, but he didn’t deserve the token. He carefully tied it around her ring finger.

“Goodbye, Pyria.” He rose to his feet and slowly buried her, buried them, their memories, their future they’d imagined…..it was all put to rest. He turned and walked away, casting one last glance over his shoulder. The only person that mattered to him lay in an unmarked grave.


End file.
